


Frostbite

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (baby don’t hurt me), Blowjobs, Bottom Jackal, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Missionary Position, One Shot, Pride, Sex, Silver x Jackal, Smut, What is love, canonverse, love crisis, top Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Mard Geer's orders were clear enough: all members of Tartaros were to assemble.The problem: Silver didn't feel like it.Silver was set in his ways from his ability and ideology to his skills as a magic user. Unfortunately for him, Jackal was a determined individual with a convincing whim of seduction. But, he quickly finds another problem.Silver wasn't always as stoic and passive as everyone thought, and Jackal finds out what happens when the demon slayer's tolerance reaches absolute zero.





	Frostbite

"He's not going to come. That much is evident." Tempester fiddled with his hands on the table as we all stood around waiting for the final member. "He won't come from a simple summons regardless of who sends it," he continued. "Most of our messengers perish just from trying to reach him let alone surviving long enough to relay the message."

"I suppose one of us will have to tell him," Keyes stated.

"Don't even look at me. Last time I tried to get him, I was nearly sliced to smithereens," Ezel piped in.

"I actually was," Franmalth added.

"No one cares," Kyoka spat. She turned away from who she considered the most annoying one in their group. "Well, someone has to go. The one who's probably the best equipped is Jackal. While I do not doubt that any of us can survive the conditions of his preferred area, Jackal won't be too affected. His fur will make up for it."

"Don't drag me into this," I growled. "And who said I won't get bothered? I only have enough fur in my etherious form. For that matter, I'm not interested in exerting that much energy for such a dick. That guy's such an inconvenience anyway. Let's just meet Mard Geer without him. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"We won't." Seilah's voice rang clear and direct. "Mard Geer made it clear that everyone was to assemble including Absolute Zero. None of us steps into that room until he makes it here. Jackal, stop being a pussy. Just go and get him here no matter what it takes."

"And why should I?" I leaped up swinging the chair from under me and breaking it on the wall before glaring at everyone. I flared up wanting to explode Seilah especially. But, before I could lift a finger, Tempester grabbed my shoulder. He had that look on his face that made me want to punch him a little, but also feel remorseful. His eyes reflected pity, and I scorned that feeling.

"It's just one time, Jackal," he mumbled. I ground my teeth nearly hissing but felt a little calmer at his notion. Yeah, it was one time, but it was still annoying. I didn't want to see that smug mage as much as possible. Absolute Zero was always against us. He only acted out because Mard Geer had some leverage on him. We all knew that, and yet we barely even know what he can do. He wreaks havoc in his path both enemy and ally, yet none of us have seen him fight. Except for Franmalth.

But, that dull excuse of a clown refuses to talk about it. He came back in pieces, but won't reveal what led to his destruction via Absolute Zero's hands nor how he was defeated. Even now, he was shivering like a naked dog that was plunged in freezing water.

"Humph, fine," I relented. "But, I'm only doing this to get this over with. Don't think for a moment I'll do anything now."

"We would never dream of it," Kyoko mused as she ran a finger under her chin devilishly. I flipped her off as I left the room. Within mere moments, I was teleported to a freezing wasteland.

Of course, Lamy's smarts couldn't throw me somewhere close to Absolute Zero. It quickly became apparent I would be tracking the damn fool down in this winter wonderland. I shuddered as my feet crunched into the snow. Screw the boots, and screw this snow. Closing my eyes, I summoned my energy and immediately felt the surge of magic run its circuit through my veins. All at once, my senses heightened and narrowed in on my target. As if suddenly being born from the empty terrain, that guy's scent seemed to appear at every given angle. It didn't take long for me to focus on the strongest and freshest trail. That smell of minty evergreens was as irritating as ever.

A snowstorm was beginning to kick up slicking my limbs with icicles. They stuck and hung off the edges of my fur and gouged between the pads of my paws. I could have sworn there was blood trailing behind my footsteps, but the snowfall quickly hid any evidence of me even taking two steps forward. I tried to explode some of the snow but it only served to hit me back in the face.

It wasn't the brightest idea I've had.

The mint was growing stronger. The wasteland was starting to transform. It seemed like this was an old battlefield. There seemed to be an abundance of unnamed grave sticks rising from the ground. Or rather, they probably were named. The majority was most likely compacted under layers of snow and ice. Absolute Zero's scent lingered at each one. It wasn't a fleeting scent either. The intensity seemed to be strong enough like he visited each one numerous times. I didn't understand his habits. Maybe, it was because he was human. Or at least, he once was. Humans were strange creatures. Weaklings were meant to die out, but humans never leave. They falsify their persona behind a wall of magic using their abilities to declare themselves as strong. But, we are etherious. We are magic. That is what sets us apart.

Absolute Zero isn't one of us. I refuse to accept that. Keyes made a mistake of bringing back a human and leaving him to act on his own. We were supposed to use them for experiments. He was never supposed to be different. He's not special. He is nothing to me.

I reached the peak of the graves realizing I was on top of a cliffside overlooking a huge forest below that huddled around a crater at its center. His scent was sickeningly strong. And yet, he was nowhere to be seen. Even in etherious form, I couldn't narrow in on his figure anywhere.

"Are you kidding me?" I growled to myself. "This is ridiculous!" I let out an exasperating roar. The air vibrated as my voice carried and echoed. I raised myself and readied myself to swat at the final grave sticking out of the ground. It was then I suddenly felt a horrible shiver creep up my spine. Before I could react, everything seemed to fade like a curtain falling down after a show.

The smell of something roasting roused me from the darkness. I came face to face with a wooden wall as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting flickering across the oak fibers. I cautiously placed a palm on the wall gauging its temperature. It was pleasant, but I could tell it was much colder outside. The storm must have still been raging. I was no longer in my etherious form meaning something sapped my strength, but it wasn't enough to blow my body to smithereens. I twisted myself upright groaning as my joints popped. I seemed to be in a one-room cabin tucked away in a corner on a small bed covered in a large blanket. I became aware of another presence in the room. A man was sitting on an upturned bucket watching the fire. A silver twinkle followed by a waft of that pine left no mystery as to who it was.

I wanted to shout out disdainfully but found my throat dry as a desert. He seemed to be churning some fish on a spitroast evenly charring them from head to tail. Pale eyes stared back as it appeared and disappeared in the little roulette. A sudden hand raised and pointed a little to my left. I was confused until I found my gaze captivated by a bucket of water. Without hesitation, I pulled it over and drank my fill graciously. I put it back after and tossed the covers away. I went over and carefully sat on the floor beside him.

"You're awake." His voice was soft and deep, yet left a strong tone reverberating through the room. It became clear I was in his domain, and he wasn't going to comply by anyone's means let alone mine. Even so, I had a purpose in coming all the way here just for him.

"Mard Geer sent for a summons. He demands that we all come. Even... You," I stated. He hummed in response before pulling the fish off the fire. He shook and hacked the extra charred pieces before breaking off the skin. The tinted meat stared back with an aromatic hue beckoning me close. I gulped down the sudden hunger and tried to find interest in the embers forming on the bottom of the fire.

"Is that so?" Absolute Zero's voice was distant and slow. A wave of shallow anger was beginning to build and boil in his throat. I instinctively tensed up wanting no reason to be here, yet I was grounded by something dreadful. Was this fear?

A sudden thought snapped in my brain that made me want to vomit. Disgust rumbled at the thought, yet here I am. I was knocked out by something. Subtle or not, taking me down while I was in etherious form is no easy feat. I wasn't afraid of challenging anyone.

"You... What the hell did you do to me?" I spat. "Did you seriously knock me out?" He turned towards me, sharp eyes peering me up and down.

"You were about to defile a sacred place. I wasn't about to allow that. As for your weakened form, I stripped your magic using mine," he explained.

"Stripped it? And how did you do that? Aren't you just an ice magic user?" Absolute Zero suddenly burst into laughter. A mischievous flint replaced the irritating feeling in those dark ebony irises.

"A simple ice mage? Is that what they're telling you? How boorish. I expected you to know a bit more about me since you're one of the Demon Gates your self. Let me make something clear, Jackal." He rose from his seat and crouched down to my level. I gasped as he grabbed my chin and pressed our foreheads together, his hands frigid as the land outside. "I'm an ice devil slayer. I devour the souls of demons like you." It was a simple statement that seemed far fetched, and yet it made me shake. He wasn't lying at the slightest. Something made me believe he would really pull me apart limb by limb.

That was only reinforced as he threw his whole body weight on me. Whether it was actually him or that damn armor he wore, I felt the wind get knocked out of me. A terrifying cold pressure embedded itself into my chest as my head knocked onto the floor with a crack. My chest felt like it was on fire even though it was nowhere near boiling or even hot. His magic tore at my skin straight past my fur and rattled me to the bony core. He pulled back leaving me heaving as a dent appeared in my chest encased in ice. There was no bleeding or anything missing. It was simply pain.

I doubled over curling into a fetal position. It was only a small touch but there was so much power packed within it. His strength was deadly and somehow admirable.

I found myself laughing hysterically. I've always been attracted to strong people. That was why I followed Mard Geer. It was why I ever desired to find our creator and our greatest ally, Zeref and E.N.D. Absolute Zero was never an enhanced experiment. He was the prototype to make sure Keyes could handle the resurrection. His strength was all-natural, and to be able to keep me that much at bay: I craved it.

"You're lucky, Jackal. Even if I killed you now, you would just come back again. But, know this: not every demon has that leisure," he growled. "I'm not laughing stock for you to giggle at." I hushed up and shakily got to my feet.

"So it would seem," I deduced. "You're such a threat, and you possess so much power. You're more than I took you for, Absolute Zero." My words seemed to confuse him. His brows furrowed together in a thin line as we stood face to face.

"I could destroy you where you stand, and you choose to complement me? I don't buy that you're exactly the type to throw out civil comments at every corner. If you think that will bring me to your meeting, you're mistaken. I have no interest hearing it from you." A vein running below his jaw and wrapping across his neck flexed as he spoke, that eerily dominating tone enunciating at every syllable. His chest subtlety rose and fell evenly. He was calm and cautious waiting for any kind of reaction I had.

"What if I could convince you?" I suggested. "I'll do anything for you." The words flew out of my mouth before my brain caught up. His pupils dilated for a split second before returning to that cold dead stare.

"I have no desires anymore. Everything that was mine was taken away from me. Even now, I stand with only a specific set of goals in mind that don't involve you. I have no reason to indulge in your offer." Something about his response left my puzzled.

"No desire? What about family? You humans have that, don't you? I could take you. Or uh, I don't know. We could get a gift for you or someone else." Absolute Zero suddenly clenched his hand into a fist. I flinched bracing myself for another punch, but instead he just turned away moving the bucket and then taking a seat on the bed. He looked back at me with cloudy eyes as if seeing something I couldn't. An empty fog of silence filled the room. I must have upset him in some way. I internally wanted to scream. I really shouldn't have given in to Tempester and the others. I was never going to bring this guy back.

"Family is a strange thing," he finally piped up. "But, mine doesn't exist. That grave you nearly destroyed was my wife's." It was a barely audible statement, but he knew I heard him.

I couldn't find any amount of sympathy for the guy. I recognized his grieving, his mourning, and his condemnation floating in his mind. I relished in seeing people like that, but it was strange to see him like this. Our interactions were always far and few in between. But, he was always somewhat respectable and annoying both in the regard to who he was. Sometimes, he was genuinely scary. Plenty of our followers cowered as he breathed. Other times, he was jovial and cracked jokes like some child.

But, never was he like this. In that moment, he seemed like a glass doll that was shattered and glued together. There was a deeper scar than any other one he possessed.

I never understood the attachment. We etherious were born into this world grown, breathing, living, and ready for anything we were thrown against. There is no nurturing, loving, raising, or any amount of caring. We just exist. To have a mother or father was nothing we cared for. We have no children, only puppets for our amusement and order. When we lose one, two will take its place.

It seemed like my mouth was really enthusiastic today.

"What is it like?" I asked.

"What?"

"A family. I mean, like... What is it like to love? To be loved?" He hesitated and had a goofy expression. I couldn't tell what he was thinking until he let out a huge sigh.

"Love is beyond any kind of explanation. It's waking up to seeing the people you care about safe and sound and happy. It's seeing the world wake with the sun and dance with the moon. It's seeing light in the darkness shadows from a single touch. Love is... It's giving trust and loyalty to another soul in return for you own. That is love."

"And... What if I don't have a soul? Could someone like me be loved?" There is an opposite to love. That was something I knew well. It is not hatred or destruction. It was not war or death.

It was loneliness.

I live in loneliness. Etherious are born warriors. We thrive off separating ourselves above the other magic bearers. Separation is what makes us strong.

"I never expected you to know love to give, but even more so, I never expected you to ask if you can be loved," Absolute Zero said. He pondered the notion rubbing his palm roughly against his light stubble. "There are many different kinds of love. I'm sure that as long as someone was willing, you can be loved. But, why would a demon like you care?" I shrugged and placed my hand to my frozen chest. There was a dull ache there now, although I wasn't sure if that was just the ice now.

"Curiosity, I suppose," I concluded. "It's not exactly something I've experienced before."

"There are many different types of love. There's a parent to a child, a child to a parent, spiritual love, friendly love, and even affection, carnal love. I would say your idolization to Zeref is a type of love in itself."

He made a point. "I never considered that before. But... It doesn't always feel like enough. I want to know more."

"Well, falling in love is always an option. I mean, one night stands exist, but I don't know anyone who'd fuck a demon." My face flushed with heat.

"That, that's a form of love too?" I stammered.

"I said carnal lust, didn't I? I mean, it should always be done consensually. People have sex. It's an expression of love for some people. For others, it's a connection beyond explanation. To feel physically intertwined makes the dedication all the more powerful." He abruptly held his tongue noticing me beginning to fidget with my tail that had wrapped around my legs. I briefly averted my eyes, but even the small action did not go unnoticed by Absolute Zero. "You... Jackal, are you a virgin?" I awkwardly shuffled my feet back and forth.

"It's not like I'm an incubus or succubus demon. Sex is something that's very... Different and away from explosions. You know?"

"You're a virgin." Wow, it's not a question anymore.

"Yeah, thanks for rubbing it in," I scowled. An eye roll instinctively came out directed at the bastard. I was such a huge source of entertainment to him right now. "Well, it's not like I want to do it with some random person."

"Oho, so Jackal has a type, hmm?" I was ready to explode this whole house with him inside. We touched foreheads. Can I explode his stupid brain?

"So what if I do?"

"Describe it."

"What?"

"Your ideal type; describe it. I'm curious about what a demon looks for in a partner." He showed genuine attentiveness. Humans were weird. I didn't see the point to explaining myself. But, it wasn't like satisfying his wonder was bad either.

"Strong people. I like people who can challenge me in some way, and have the strength to hold me on the edge of that adrenaline rush. If someone can maintain a strong dominant presence, that makes me excited. And in that same way, I guess I want them to pamper me too," I said. "What about you? I mean, no offense to the whole dead family thing, but like do you want to love again?" Absolute Zero shoulders rolled in a powerful shrug that rattled his armor.

"Perhaps. It's not something I think about, but I wouldn't be against it. If I hit off with someone again, then it's not a bad thing. I won't drop my goals for the sake of my fallen brethren, but a new beginning is not unpleasant," he answered. A strange idea suddenly seemed to spur from an unknown depth.

"What about me?" The suggestion left him puzzled. "You're experienced," I continued. "I'm not. You know a lot about love. So, teach me."

"That's not something I can just—"

"We can have one of those one night stands you mentioned. It doesn't have to go anywhere after. I just want to have this once."

"Do you even understand what you're saying?" Lewd images filled my head. I've seen my fair share of the adult life, but never partook. I wasn't new to seeing nakedness or what went down. I just never understood how people could love it.

"I do. And I want to go all the way."

"I won't bottom."

"I'm not asking you to. I just want to know what it's like to be loved."

"...Fine."

"Alright, now that's—" I hadn't actually expected him to say yes. Shit, I didn't think I'd get this far.

Damn, I'm awesome. But, now what?

Absolute Zero seemed to sense my faltering manner. He gestured for me to get on the bed to which I complied. I slinked across the mattress until I was across from him. Before I knew what happening next, his lips were on mine. It pulled a squeaky moan from me. I squirmed at the unfamiliar sensation. His lips were warm and aggressive. I was at his mercy as he took what he wanted. His tongue wrapped around mine sucking me in. He traced my teeth and wrestled against me. A sharp iron taste made us pull apart. I could see that he'd nick his tongue on one of my canines. He devilishly savored the wound as I swallowed down the drops of blood. I was wrenched from my drunken state and his fingers suddenly reached back and snagged my tongue jerking me forward. I let out a mewl not liking the gesture until he began massaging it. He molded and rolled my tongue before sticking two fingers in my mouth pulling down so I couldn't close my jaw.

"Those teeth are going to be a problem," he deliberated. He leaned down until his lips were practically latching onto my ears. I trembled as he whispered his next words. "Understand this, my little Jackal. Bite me, and I will bite back tenfold. You will be punished and disciplined until you learn proper etiquette." He nipped my ear and I clenched my jaw wanting to bite down, but his words held its hold on me. I found myself lightly sucking his fingers wanting nothing more than for him to let go. It should have hurt, but it felt so good. "Good boy." He let go and pulled away.

He began to strip taking off his armor. It was disorienting since he always wore the metal adornment. Lean fit muscles began to peer out, firm and blemished with past battle scars. He left nothing on except for a thin pair of boxers. I gawked at the bulge that was barely holding back. His cock lolled to his left thigh. It was thick and fully engorged. I mentally hoped that was all he had packing. If he was any more erect, I wasn't even sure if I could take that. 

I followed suit a little more slowly, but we were soon at equal levels. Although, I didn't wear any kind of underwear which left me in only pants. I hovered over my waist hesitant to take it off completely. I looked over to Absolute Zero unsure if this is what he wanted.

"Take it all off," Absolute Zero ordered. Confirmation at hand, I peeled away the fabric. I took a sharp breath as cold air hit my cock pulling it from its hiding place and making it swell. "I'm not sure what I was expecting, but this is different from the image in my head. You've got a knot and it retracts." I bashfully went to hide myself embarrassed by his bluntness.

"It's not like I can help it," I mumbled. The former just smiled comfortingly. He had my sit back resting against the headrest as he pulled my hands away.

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me. Actually, it's kind of cute. Relax, I'll take care of you, my Little Jackal," he crooned. Some strange sound between a mix of a strangled cry and long moan filled the air as he suddenly swallowed my full length down to my bulbous gland. His throat constricted around my shaft and reverberated as he made a humming of approval. I could tell he didn't have a gag reflex and was using that to his advantage. It felt like my body had turned to jelly practically vibrating as he began to move back and forth. His firm hands held me in place as I felt a tightening feeling in my stomach. It was almost like I was getting a cramp, and yet it felt so good. I was breathing so fast and couldn't keep my eyes open. My ears felt like they had popped and yet were numb with a tingling sensation rolling down my head. Every sense I had was overwhelmed.

"God, your mouth feels so good," I groaned. "I can't hold back anymore." Tears welled up in my eyes ready to fall at any moment. I wanted to cum so badly. I screamed when he abruptly grabbed the base of my cock fondling my balls absentmindedly and rubbing his thumb all around my knot. "No, no, no! Please, let me cum! I can't, I can't do this." My sobs were followed by sloppy tears and drool falling down my face. He agonizingly pulled back with the head of my cock escaping with a crisp pop.

"It's Silver." His voice had gone to a low tone, almost dark and inaudible for a normal person's range. "Say my name, and I'll let you go. Give me more of your taste, my Little Jackal. All you have to do is say my name." Without another thought, I chanted it for the world to hear.

"Silver, Silver, Silver!" I cried. The man in question latched back on and let go. It didn't take so much as one more stroke before I released into his mouth. I was almost terrified at the way he suddenly began to slurp my cum down. He guzzled it down his throat nary for even a single drop to slip by him. I was shaking less than before as I slowly came down from my high. Of course, the low point didn't last long.

I opened my eyes and became aroused again as I saw Silver childishly sticking his tongue out. Strands of cum pulled and snapped like spider webbing inside against the roof of his mouth. It sent chills down my spine knowing it was mine. My gaze followed him like a hawk as he gurgled it back and forth before swallowing it, Adam's apple bouncing rhythmically. The wave of erotica was both blissful and nauseating. I wanted to disperse some of it, but knew it was in vain.

I did it anyway.

"I feel like that will make your teeth rot," I impulsively uttered. Silver smiled with those perfect pearly whites.

"Why is that? You a sugar addict, sweetie?" he mocked. I huffed at his response. He was certainly one smooth bastard. I yelped as he suddenly pulled me down until I was fully flat on the bed. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and bent down to kiss me nearly folding my in half. He was lucky I was as flexible as a goddamn piece of grass. I growled lustfully as I tasted myself across his tongue. He gently leaned away much to my disapproval, but that was quickly lost as he left butterfly kisses across my skin.

He licked my ears and nipped at the fur before leaving a footprint of kisses down the trail of my cheek, collar, and chest. He swirled briefly over each nipple blowing lightly and chuckling at the tiny jumps he invoked from my body. Gradually, he made his way down my torso and then kissed my cock again right across the slit. But then, he kept going. A wet feeling filled my lower regions, and I feared I had peed myself only to realize what he was doing.

"Silver..." I whined. The only reply I got was a soft tongue prying open my asshole. A finger joined and massaged my walls. His hands were large and calloused making a rough feeling, but it sent sparks through my veins and pumped my blood beyond comprehension. One soon became two and even I was shocked as Silver scissored my ass. All of a sudden, he twisted his wrist and pressed both fingers up. Semen flew through the air as I let out a howl. Silver circled around that spot earning pitiful whimpers from yours truly. His fingers disappeared leaving a void that left my clenching on air wanting to be filled again. "What was...?"

"Prostate gland, my Little Jackal," he answered. "And I aimed to play with it with a different toy now."

"What?!" I yelled. "Wait, but you're not lubricated or—" I was cut off as he took over his boxers which were now dripping wet and grossly sopping. Silver was hard and fully erect covered in a layer of his own pre-cum. He still seemed to be leaking even more. I stared in heavy desire wanting no more time to be wasted.

"This isn't a problem, is it?" he asked although I could tell he knew the answer. That smirk lathered across his face was a dead giveaway.

"I can't wait anymore, Silver. Fuck me to hell and back." The dark mage needed no more instruction. He pressed his well endowed groin against me. I could feel myself stretching to accommodate his cock. I nearly forgot how to breath when the head slipped in with a pop. My breathing grew irregular, but Silver didn't continue until my chest rose and fell evenly. He looked at me worried, but I sent him a silent nod. Slowly, he engorged himself deeper into my ass. He started thrusting in and out nearly knocking me back as he filled me to the hilt and back. The bed freaked under our weight and movement, but the sounds were lost as skin on skin became the only music we cared for. He grabbed my cock and started stroking to the same rhythm of his trusts. A sheen of sweat covered our bodies and streamed down the curve of his body before splashing onto my fur. Everything was so damp and blissfully warm. I felt light headed again as he moved like a piston, strong and fast. It wasn't long before we both fell into each other for one final kiss as we both released.

My ass pulsed as he released over and over inside me. He hadn't orgasmed once since we started and now left a pool inside. Some seeped our around his cock and left a little glob on the bed. Somehow, I didn't hate the feeling.

I hated his man. I knew that. He knew that. Everyone knew that. Yet, in that moment I felt that nothing mattered except for him. I wanted nobody else except for him. To feel his touch, to embrace his warmth, to hear his voice, and to be swallowed in his tenderness; it was more beautiful than anything else the world had to offer. I could bathe in that minty scent and be content with my life.

This was love, wasn't it?

At some point, he had pulled out and was beginning to clean himself and the bed up. He reached out to clean me up too, but I decided to do things normally. His face suddenly dropped in horror as he watched me clean myself. I reached down across my pelvis and began licking myself clean. I cleaned up the excess semen from my groin and made sure my cock's knot was fine before letting it shrink. As I grew less horny and more focused, it retracted away from prying eyes. At this time, those were mostly Silver's. I followed suit with my asshole and surrounding fur until everything was clean and neatly combed. By the time I was done, Silver had placed my clothes on the bed for me to put into. He was also back in his regular attire although seemed rather conflicted.

"What is it?" I groaned suddenly annoyed with him again. He shifted his gaze before speaking.

"Do you always do that? Clean like a dog?" he asked. I laughed at his naivety.

"They call me Jackal, don't they?" I joked. If his eyes could go any wider, they'd probably pop out of his head. He just shook his head, no doubt, wanting to destroy the images of me that were stirring in his head. I let a half smile escape me before hopping up to my feet and stretching. I grunted in pain as sharp needles prickled all along my ass and spine. Yeah, this wasn't going to go away any time soon. I can't exactly ask Lamy for only a new ass.

I dressed myself slowly, but was soon ready to go back. I was about to be on my merry way, when my original purpose hit me. I turned to Silver only to find him centimeters away and practically bearing on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We have a meeting to go to, don't we?" he shot back. I guess that mission wasn't too hard to do. But, he laid a hand on me. "There are faster ways of traveling, though. For the record, it's back to Absolute Zero when we arrive."

"Aww, but I was just starting to love Silver," I complained. A compromising smile came to his face that made me feel proud of that sentence.

"Yes, well as much as I'm starting to love Little Jackal, he can't come to play either. At least... Not right now. But... Silver doesn't mind if they play after the meeting in Jackal's private den," he teased. I hissed as I felt myself growing hard again. My cock was peeking out again. Thank god I wore baggy pants normally, but now it wouldn't go away until something happened. There was no way I'd be able to focus on the meeting now.

"Fuck you," I spat.

"Maybe soon," Silver mused. I spun around with surprise and shock at the idea he would let me top him. But, before I could question, my body was ripped away and vomited onto the floor of Tartaros's guild halls.

I forgot. Silver has teleportation.

The man placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "See you later," he whispered as he walked to the room where everyone was waiting. There was a clamor of gasps when Silver walked in. Franmalth looked like he was about to faint, and even more so seeing I was intact in my physical form. Everyone commended my persuasive skills and questioned how I did it. Silver rolled his eyes but let his gaze longer on me. His eyes were dark and clouded full of list. I didn't care what the meeting was going to be about anymore. That look was one I wanted to see later.

Little Jackal was raring to go now even going as far as to pop out my knot. Bless that I have baggy pants.


End file.
